Heartbroken
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After seeing the play by, the Ember Island Players, Aang confronts Katara about their relationship. But he doesn't get the anwer he expected. What did Katara say-or do-to make Aang so heartbroken?
1. Heartbroken

**SPOLIERS FOR **_**THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS**_** IN FOLLOWING A/N:I saw **_**The Southern Raiders **_**yesterday and it was AWESOME! The mission and Katara being pretty much pissed off for the whole episode and the Zutara hug, it was too much. At least we finally know Katara's mother name and what she looks like. The flashback made me cry, especially when I realized Katara's mother died protecting her. And who else laughed their ass off when Zuko walked in on Sokka when Sokka was expecting Suki. Zuko's face was PRICELESS XD And Zuko was STILL there after they talked and Sokka was looking for Suki. I nearly fell out my seat laughing. My little brother hated the episode though. He said it was boring. I was like 'Are we watching the same show?' SPOILERS FOR **_**THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS **_**END HERE.**

**So, enough of my Avatar rant, here's **_**Heartbroken**_**. Just so you know, this story has a bit of spoilers from **_**The Ember Island Players**_** preview at the end of the Southern Raiders and from the actual episode **_**The Southern Raiders. **_**Nothing majorly threatening to the plot of the episode though (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Suki were at a play in a Fire Nation theater. The play was about them, so it would be exciting right? WRONG! They were all mortified. Katara's character was way to emotional, Sokka's character was weirder than normal Sokka, Zuko's character was so obsessed with catching Aang, it was a little scary, Aang's character was a women and Toph's character was a man. Toph seemed to be having the time of her life though. She was laughing so hard, she could barley keep from falling out her seat. They were currently watching the scene of Zuko and Katara in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Katara were sitting next to each other and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I thought you were the Avatar's girl," said Zuko's character. Katara blushed while Zuko cleared out his throat uncomfortably.

"He's like a little brother to me," said Katara's character. Aang sat back in his chair, an angry look on his face. Suddenly, Zuko's character grabbed Katara's character and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Aang made a weird noise of disbelief, Zuko pulled his hood over his head, and Katara's whole face turned red. Toph was rolling with laughter while Suki was trying to revive a passed out Sokka on the floor. Thankfully, Iroh and Aang's characters came in, breaking the awkward moment. But no one missed the last longing look Zuko and Katara gave each other before Katara left with Aang.

_At least they got something right, _Katara thought rolling her eyes, _Right, but mortifying_. They soon reached the scene where Azula had shot Aang down with her lightning. Katara was so scared of the scene, she buried her head into Zuko's shoulder. When the scene was over and Katara realized what she'd just done, she let go of Zuko, blushing madly. Aang was so mad, he practically had steam coming out his ears.

**After the play**

"I think I'm scarred for life," Sokka said, "I have such a headache."

"Maybe you have a headache because you passed out on the floor," Suki said with a giggle. Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but then said, "Yeah, that too."

"I thought it was great," Toph said, holding back a new fit of laughter, "I enjoyed it."

"I didn't," Aang mumbled, looking at Katara and Zuko, who were walking side by side.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Aang asked, "In private?" Katara looked at him, slighly confused.

"Okay," she said, "We'll meet you guys later." Everyone else continued on. Zuko looked at Katara and Aang for a minute, a slightly suspicious look on his face, before continuing on with everyone else.

"What did you want to talk about?" Katara asked.

"Is that what really happened between you and Zuko in the Crystal Catacombs?" Aang asked, avoiding Katara's eyes, by looking at the nearby ocean. Katara's eyes widened.

"Of course not," she said.

"So none of it was true?" Aang asked. Katara was suddenly silent. Aang looked at her to see her looking at her feet, nervously playing with her hair.

"Katara?" he asked. Katara knew she couldn't lie to Aang.

"The look," Katara said quietly, "When I left with you. That really happened." An awkward silence fell over them.

"Katara, do you like Zuko more than just a friend?" Aang asked nervously. Katara bit her bottom lip.

"Aang I-" she began to say, but was silenced by Aang's lips on hers. Katara blinked in surprise. She began to close her eyes, but realized something.

_This is wrong,_she thought, suddenly backing away from Aang, holding a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Katara's what's wrong?" Aang asked. Katara was still registering what had just happened. Now it was all clear. Aang, blushing always around her. When he kissed her before the invasion. How awkward he seemed to get around her. The kiss just now. Aang seeming jealous over what he thought happened in the Crystal Catacombs. Aang liked her as more than just a friend.

"Aang," Katara said, putting down her hand and looking down, "We can't be together right now."

"Why?" asked Aang. Katara felt a lump form in her throat.

"It's complicated," Katara said.

"But why can't you tell me why?" Aang asked, stomping his foot like a child.

"I'm sorry Aang," Katara said, before turning around and running. She ran all the way to where they had made camp before going to the play. Only Zuko was still up, sitting near the campfire. He looked up when he saw Katara. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Katara," he said softly, "What's wrong?" He stood up and and led her over to sit by the campfire.

"Aang," she said, still crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"He-he kissed me," Katara said, "He likes me as more than a friend, but-but I see him like a little brother. He's gonna hate me."

"He's no gonna hate you," Zuko said, "He's twelve, he'll get over it. He's got his whole life ahead of him. There's gonna be girls that breaks is heart and he will break other girls hearts. But for now, he's just a kid. He'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't?" Katara asked. Zuko put a hand over her's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Katara looked at his face to see a small smile on his lips.

"He will," he said. Katara shrugged.

"Come on," Zuko said, "Let's see a smile."

"I don't want to smile," Katara said.

"Don't make me make you smile," Zuko threatened with a grin.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like this," Zuko said, and began tickling Katara's stomach. Katara laughed madly, falling to the ground with Zuko on top of her.

"Zuko," she laughed, "Stop."

"Are you gonna smile?" he asked.

"I'm smiling now," Katara laughed, "Now stop." Zuko stopped, but he and Katara were still laughing. Once their laughter died down, that's when they noticed their position. Zuko was still on top of Katara. They looked at each other for a moment. The campfire reflected in Zuko's eyes, making them look like balls of fire. Katara's eyes were tinged gold from the campfire and still sparkling from her laughter. A light pink blush dusted her face. Zuko and Katara leaned toward each other until their lips met in a soft kiss. Katara was surprised at how hard her heart was beating in her chest and the flying sensation the kiss gave her. She never got the same feeling when kissing Aang. Zuko backed away slowly, looking into Katara's eyes.

"Was that a mistake?" Zuko asked.

"No," Katara whispered, "Did you think it was?"

"No," Zuko whispered back, and they were kissing again. That was, until they heard a noise that sounded like a small, wounded animal. They parted in time to see Aang disappear behind Appa, wiping his eyes.

"Oh no," Katara said worridly, "Should I talk to him?"

"Maybe you should wait for him to cool down a bit," Zuko said, "He'll be too angry to want to listen. Give him until morning."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Why?

**Here's chapter 2! This one is a songfic to the song **_**Why **_**by Alex Wolff. It's the perfect song for how Aang would feel if Zutara happened. I remember when I first heard the song **_**Why**_**, I actually cried. It's so sad and hearing sung by a young boy like Alex just made it all the more emotional. Especially since Alex is about the same age as Aang, so it really made me think it was perfect for this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Why**_**.**

Aang lay on Appa's tail, his back facing the campfire. He heard some shuffling and Zuko and Katara go into their tents. Aang buried his face into Appa's tail, trying to get the image of Katara and Zuko kissing put of his mind. He still couldn't believe it he saw them kissing. It felt like his heart was being torn to pieces.

_Every time I have a thought or memory_

_Of all the bad things that you did to me_

As if watching the Crystal Catacombs scene wasn't hard enough for him. Just hearing Katara stutter, trying to explain she didn't like him the way he liked her was enough to break his heart.

_Everybody talks_

_Everyone was shocked_

_Nearly broke my heart when I heard that it was all wrong_

_That it was all wrong_

Why did she have to go and kiss Zuko? Why did she have to say she and him couldn't be together? Aang just wanted an answer to why she had to rip out his heart.

_Why did you do it?_

_Why'd you say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_All along_

_(All along)_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_I wanna know_

_(I wanna know)_

_Why did you do it?_

_(Why did you do it?)_

_Why did you do it?_

_(Why did you do it?)_

_Why did you do it and say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

Aang felt tears stream down her face. Appa's tail twitched a bit at the wetness. Aang didn't even bother to wipe the tears away. He just laid there and cried.

_It wasn't 'bout the truth_

_It wasn't 'bout the lie_

_It's just the fact that you made me cry_

Katara couldn't even give him a full answer when breaking Aang's heart. She just ran off.

_I have to leave_, Aang thought. The Guru was right. Katara was just distracting him from his real destiny. Defeating the Fire Lord and restoring balance and peace to the world. Besides, there was no way he could face Katara after what he just saw she and Zuko doing.

_You didn't even try_

_I really wanna sigh_

_I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye_

Aang got off Appa and grabbed his staff. Appa made a low growl and opened one eye, sensing Aang moving.

"I'm sorry buddy," Aang said, "I've gotta go." Momo flew down off Appa's head and landed on Aang's shoulder.

"Sorry Momo, you can't come," Aang tool Momo off his shoulder and placed him next to Appa. Aang climbed onto Appa's back and grabbed a brush, ink and parchment from a bag. He wrote a note to Katara:

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's too complicated to explain. I hope you're happy with Zuko. I'll always love you._

_Love,  
Aang_

A few of Aang's tears fell onto the the note. He dried his eyes, climbed off of Appa and made his over to Katara's tent. He peeked inside to see Katara asleep in her blue sleeping bag. Aang tiptoed over to her and left the note right next to where her right hand rested. Aang leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Katara's forehead. Katara muttered something in her sleep, shifting around. Aang slowly stood up so he wouldn't wake her and tiptoed out her tent.

_Say goodbye_

_You made me cry_

_You didn't even know that you made me cry_

Aang walked into the forest, wanting to get far away before flying off. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him. Aand spun around, taking a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" he snapped

"Aang, it's me," Katara said, coming out from behind a tree. Her hair was sticking up a bit from where she was sleeping on it. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

"Aang, why are you doing this?" she asked. Aang avoided her eyes.

"You should know," he mumbled.

_Why did you do it?_

_Why'd you say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_All along_

_(All along)_

"Is this about me kissing Zuko?" Katara asked.

"No duh," Aang snapped.

"Aang I.." Katara ran a hand through her waist long, curly dark brown hair, smoothing down where it had been sticking up, "I can't control how I feel."

"But why?" Aang ask, "Why him? Why did you have to kiss him?"

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_I wanna know_

_(I wanna know)_

_Why did you do it?_

_(Why did you do it?)_

_Why did you do it?_

_(Why did you do it?)_

_Why did you say it all along?_

"Aang, I'm sorry," Katara said, taking a step toward him. Aang took a step backward from her.

"Why him?" Aang said in a chocked voice, tears falling from his stormy gray eyes. Katara took another step toward Aang and took him into her arms in a gentle embrace.

"Katara, let me go," Aang said, his body shaking with held back tears.

"No," Katara said firmly, "Aang, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" Aang cried into her shoulder, letting the tears fall freely down his face.

"Aang I do love you, but like a brother," Katara said, "And I know that one day you'll meet the perfect girl for you."

"I thought you were that girl," Aang said quietly.

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_All again_

_  
Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all along?_

_I want to know_

_  
_Katara bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not," Katara said.

"I guess I'm just scared that if you're with Zuko, you'll forget about me," Aang confessed.

"Aang," Katara said, hugging him tightly, "I could never forget you. You're my best friend. And I'll always be by your side." Aang, looked up at Katara.

"Promise?" he asked. Katara smiled her beautiful smile and said, "I promise."

**So, there's my little story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
